LOTM: Raining Chaos S7 P1/Transcript
(Yang is seen punching a Doom Seeker in the face multiple times) Doom Seeker: *Roar* Yang: Man you're a tough one! But let's see how you like this! (Yang's suit then activates its energy blasters) Yang: EAT THIS!!! (Yang punches the Doom Seeker in the stomach, causing the suit to fire off energy, blowing the Doom Seeker to bits) Yang:.....*Looks at the blaster* Whoa. Doom Seekers: *Roar* (More Doom Seekers then run up and surround Yang alongside a few Vanguards) Yang: … Heh. BRING IT ON!!! (The Doom Seekers all roar and charge in before it cuts to Anne and Katlyn both fighting against Doom Seekers) Anne: WOO HOO!!! (Anne is seen fighting a Vanguard and easily knocks its head clean off with a powerful upper cut) Anne: HAHA YES!! NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW!!! (Katlyn kicks a Doom Seeker back) Katlyn: This is awesome! I wonder if I have any weapons? (Suddenly Katlyn's arm becomes a blaster) Katlyn: OH MY GOD YES!!! (Katlyn fires at a few Doom Seekers, killing them) Katlyn: THIS IS THE BEST!!! Anne: TELL ME ABOUT IT!! WE'RE UNSTOPPABLE!!! Katlyn: WOOO!!!! (Just then, a large Doom Seeker Goliath jumps in front of the two) Katlyn: !! Goliath: *Roars* Anne: Katlyn look out!! (Anne pushes Katlyn out of the way as the Goliath traps Anne with his giant hand) Anne: OH CRAP!! (However before the Goliath could do anything else, Kane rushes in and starts to attack) Kane: LEAVE MY SIS ALONE!!! Anne: Kane??? (The Goliath roars as Kane relentlessly attack and soon kills the Goliath. Kane then rushes up and helps Anne up) Kane: Anne are you okay?! Anne: I-I'm fine! Are you?! Kane: What do you mean?! I feel great! I'm feeling a sense of courage I've never felt before in my life! Anne: Well, glad to see you're becoming a hero then! Now let's put these fire demons in the ground bro! Kane: Alright sis! (The two rejoin Katlyn and prepare to fight the Seekers. The other heroes are seen dealing with more groups of Doom Seekers) Kyle: WE'VE GOT FLYERS INBOUND!!! (Hell Gliders begin swooping toward the heroes) Hell Gliders: *Screeching* Emily: OH NO THEY DON'T!! (Emily start firing rapid energy blasts) Kyle: ! (The Hell Gliders are all shot down) Emily: WOO!! Kyle: Damn. Emily: Hey, the suit lets me fire more shots without draining myself! It's great! Kyle: Good thing it does! Emily: Yeah- (Just then, a new type of Doom Seeker pounces Emily) Emily: AAAAHHH!!!! Kyle: !! (The Doom Seeker is seen as a fiery and molten wolf. The Hellhound) Emily: BAD DOG!!! BAD DOG!!! Kyle: GUYS WE HAVE DOGS NOW!!! Miles: Ah crap! Hellhound: *Howls* (More Hellhounds start running up) Rose: BAD DOGS!! STAY BACK!! (Rose fires an ice beam) Hellhound: *Snarl* (A Hellhound jumps onto Rose and knocks her down) Rose: AAAHH NO!!! (Erin then stabs the Hellhound, killing it) Erin: You okay Rosie?! Rose: *Gets up* I'm fine! Erin: Good! (Erin and Rose both fire ice beams which freeze the Hellhounds solid) Erin: All clear of the dogs! Miles: Right! Avalos: DIIIE!!!! (Avalos's fire destruction energy, which the heroes all dodge) Alex: HOLY SHIT!!! Ruby: Too close! Avalos: You won't win this fight! My Planet Killer will consume your Earth and then we'll move on to other worlds! Alex:... Avalos: Remnant, Sequin Land, all the other disgusting worlds will FALL before our might! Alex: No they won't! Erin: If we keep fighting together, we'll bring you and your planet down! Avalos: Look at the big picture then kids! (Avalos's body becomes more scaly as his teeth become fangs) Avalos: What I'm going to tear down is the Omniverse itself! It's very framework will come crumbling to pieces! (Avalos's fingers become reptilian and clawed as does his other arm) Avalos: Your determination to save everyone blinds you to everything around you! You CANNOT stop suffering! (The heroes watch Avalos's transformation as what appear to be small dragon wings burst from his back) Avalos: Suffering will continue no matter how hard you fight it! Don't you see?! YOUR EFFORTS ARE FOR NOTHING!!!! (Avalos's transformation completes as he becomes a Dragon/Humanoid Hybrid) Avalos: Now lie down and die....LIKE THE DOGS YOU ARE!!!! (Avalos fires another beam which the heroes all dodge) Alex: Nn! Erin: What the hell happened to him!? Rose: We pissed him off is what happened! Miles: That can't be a good sign! He must be hiding a Dragon Form of his own if that's what his Powered form looks like! Erin: Well I don't wanna see that thing come out! Avalos: I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL!!!! (Avalos slams the ground, launching the heroes into the air) Alex: !!! (The heroes all glow with a red aura) Avalos: RAAAAH!!!! (Avalos slowly starts closing his fist, causing the heroes immense pain) Alex: GAAAAAH!!!! Erin: GOD....DAMMIT....!! Avalos: I'll crush your bones to dust! I won't leave a single fragment left inside you! THIS IS THE END!!!! (The heroes struggle to free themselves as Avalos prepares to finish them off. Just then...) Avalos: GAAAH!!!! (An ice beam hits Avalos in the chest, causing him to drop the heroes) Alex: Huh?? (Just then, Mirzak floats down from above) Mirzak:..... Erin: M-Mirzak??? Avalos: YOU!! (Mirzak freezes Avalos's leg to the ground) Avalos: GNN!!! Mirzak: Stay. Alex: Oh thank god you're here man! Jack: Damn freak almost killed us! Mirzak: I saw. (Then, Solneer, Lestros and Xylia all float down as well) Mirzak: Which is why I brought backup. Lestros: Yo. Alex: Guys! (A portal opens up and Blake Hendricks along with Malindes joins in) Daniel: Dad! Adam: You're here! Blake H: Sorry I was held up. Malindes was a little busy. Malindes: *Giggles* Sorry! I gave a lot of children smiles! Avalos: *Growls* Solneer: Avalos. It's over. Lestros: Surrender yourself and come with us. This doesn't need to get violent. Avalos: NEVER!! I can't surrender! Not when I'm this close! Mirzak:..... Avalos: Planet Killer will destroy Earth! And there's nothing you can do to stop it! Xylia: Avalos. Please. (Avalos looks over at Xylia who comes up) Xylia: I know. Somewhere. Deep down inside of you. There is good. So please. So the sake of who we once were.... Stop. Avalos:...... Mirzak: I've heard enough. (Mirzak then fires an ice beam through the Planet Killer's left eye) Avalos: !!!!! (The Planet Killer roars in pain as its head thrashes around and the planet shakes) Avalos: NO NO NO NOOO!!! (The Planet Killer soon goes limp as its head droops down) Mirzak: There. Your "Planet Killer" is gone. Avalos:...………………… (The Planet Killer starts to shake) Malindes: Uh... What's going on? (Avalos is seen glowing with energy) Avalos: *Growls* (Power then shoots out from the Planet Killer and into Avalos) Avalos: RAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! (Mirzak then fires another beam into Avalos's chest, knocking him into the vacuum of space) Avalos:........................ (Avalos then flies to Earth and crash lands) Solneer: Mirzak! What the he- Mirzak: We need to go. I doubt that was enough to kill him. Alex: *Nods* (The heroes run off. The scene then cuts to them flying back down to Earth) Alex: Alright! (Other heroes are seen gathered around Avalos's crater) Seris: Kids! Alex: Guys! Get away from the crater! Ashley: Huh?! All Might: Something's coming. (Avalos begins to step up out of the crater, cut up, missing and arm, an eye and bleeding profusely) Mirzak:....... Avalos: Who won't anyone..... (Avalos's armor begins to crack and shatter from his body as he begins growing in size) Avalos: Let me finish my mission for the Omniverse!? (Avalos's body begins transforming as he falls to his hands and knees) Avalos: *Demonic* What I'm doing will bring the worlds back to a better state than they are now! (The heroes all step back as he grows) Avalos: You damn heroes...... (Avalos is then seen transforming in his gigantic final form.....) Avalos: *Demonic* JUST LEAVE ME ALOOOONE!!!!! (Avalos is seen transformed into a massive orange and red Dragon) Avalos: *Roars* Everyone: !!!! Xylia: A-...Avalos..... Solneer: Not this form again.... Avalos: *Demonic* Watch now heroes as I turn your world to ash! (Avalos roars as he flies off into the air) Izuku: Oh crap! Alex: This isn't good! Erin: We have to stop him! Mirzak: *Voice* Everyone! (Mirzak is seen in his Dragon form) Mirzak: Climb on! We're flying after him! Alex: Right! Seris: Come on everyone! (Everyone climbs onto Mirzak's back as he takes flight after Avalos) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts